These Words Are For You
by weirdmixofsodapopanddallas
Summary: Sodapop is gone. Dead. Lost forever in the jungle of Vietnam. Leaving Ponyboy with nothing but a letter, a poem, and broken promises of coming home.


**PLEASE READ! THIS IS ACTUALLY HAS SOME VAGUELY IMPORTANT INFORMATION THIS TIME AROUND**

 _Author's note: It killed my soul writing this. I mean it. But sometimes these things just come to you and you have to roll with them. But whatever. Also, the poem is not something I wrote. I was reading_ The Rent Collector _by Camron Wright, and this poem was in it. It just seemed to fit to me. You'll get it after you've read this. Also, the spelling mistakes are intentional, in keeping with the fact that Soda can't really spell. I thought it would add a sense of authenticity to all this. That, and I also thought it was cute. Either way, enjoy, and know that I'm dying inside right along with y'all._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything and this is liable to make you cry if you get emotional**

 _ **These Words Are For You**_

My sweet little Ponyboy,

If your reading this, I'm probably dead. I asked another guy in my squad to send it home if anything hapened to me. I wrote one for Darry to. I don't know if they'll come at the same time or not, but that doesn't mater. These words ain't for Darry. These words are for you.

I'm sorry I can't come home like I promised. I shouldn't have made a promise to you I wasn't sure I could keep. I told you I would never lie to you again, and now I have. I'm so _**so**_ sorry. I hope you can forgive me.

I'm gonna think about you when I die. I promise. Even if I get took by suprise, it shouldn't be to hard. I think about you all the time. I'll remember you're laugh and you're smile and that light in you're eyes when you looked at me. And I'll thank all that is holy and then some that I am the one dying and not you.

Live life for me, Pone. Don't give up. Remember that as soon as you've had you're run, we'll be together again up in heaven. Remember that I'm always watching over you, and that if you sit and talk to me, looking out the window at night, that I'll always listen. That I'm not really gone. That this isn't goodby forever, it's just goodby for now. Be strong. You've always been strong. So much stronger than me. I'm real proud of you.

I know the guys always gave you a hard time about liking poetry, but even thogh I didn't say anything about it, I thot it was prety tuff. I've never really been into it myself, but I was asking myself the other day what I'd want to be the last words you herd from me, and this just seemed to come out of nowhere.

 _If I were the trees…_

 _I would turn my leaves to gold and scater them toward the sky so they would circle your head and fall in piles at your feet…_

 _so you might know wonder._

 _If I were the mountans…_

 _I would crumble down and lift you up so you could see all of my secret places, where the rivers flow and the animals run wild…_

 _so you might know freedom._

 _If I were the ocean…_

 _I would raise you onto my gentle waves and cary you across the seas to swim with the whales and the dolphins in the moonlit waters,_

 _so you might know peace._

 _If I were the stars…_

 _I would sparkle like never before and fall from the sky as gentle rain,_

 _so that you would always look towards heaven and know that you can reach the stars._

 _If I were the moon…_

 _I would scoop you up and sail you thruh the sky and show you the Earth below in all its wonder and beauty,_

 _so you might know that all the Earth is at your comand._

 _If I were the sun…_

 _I would warm and glow like never before and light the sky with orange and pink,_

 _so you would gaze upward and always know the glory of heaven._

 _But I am me…_

 _and since I am the one who loves you, I will rap you in my arms and kiss you and love you with all of my heart,_

 _and this I will do until…_

 _the mountans crumble down…_

 _and the oceans dry up…_

 _and the stars fall from the sky…_

 _and the sun and moon burn out…_

 _And that is forever._

Never forget me,

Sodapop Curtis

XxXxX

 **Should I do another one for Darry's letter?**


End file.
